Snowflake
by Miah-Chan
Summary: "To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold." After all the bad memories associated with snow, can Kai show Miah a new point of view? OC/Kai, drabble, sweet fluff with slight angst.


Hello dears! :)  
I've returned with another Miah/Kai drabble for my 30 Day Drabble Challenge! :D  
It's actually a bit behind schedule, but I'm catching up.  
Hope you enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any of it's characters; any such belong to Takao Aoki. :)

* * *

30 Day Drabble  
Snowflake

"_To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold."  
_—Unknown

Miah stood out on the back porch of Tyson's dojo, glaring at the yard as she shivered despite the warmth provided by her winter coat. The rest of the gang were out enjoying the falling snow, Max and Tyson engaging in a snowball fight, Ray building a snowman, and Kenny sipping on hot cocoa at the end of the porch. Kai was nowhere to be found as of yet, while she stood there glowering at the frozen water particles in distaste.

She hated winter; the cold, the snow, the memories brought back due to both. What was so special about snow anyway? It was just a bunch of frozen water that meant freezing temperatures and traffic accidents. Why did everyone always seem so overjoyed at the first fall of it?

She heard the door slide open and closed behind her, smiling to herself as Kai placed warm a hand on her shoulder, chasing away the chill if only momentarily.

"Beautiful, huh?" he murmured, quiet enough for only her to hear. Miah blinked in surprise, glancing upward at her boyfriend's content expression. His burgundy eyes were enraptured as they watched the snow fall, memories softening his normally closed off gaze.

If anyone would have understood her dislike for snow, it should have been Kai, yet she was shocked to find that he seemed to find comfort in it instead. She tilted her head in a silent question as he glanced down at her for a reply to his previous inquiry.

"You don't think so?" he asked, a hint of surprise evident in his tone. Miah shrugged, feeling no need to go into detail about her feelings as he should already know; snow reminded her of Russia, which in turn reminded her of the Abbey and the hideous deeds that had been done there. Snow translated as a perfect metaphor for the cold, ruthless, glacial exterior of most Abbey survivors; it was a metaphor she fought against every day of her life since her time there.

Kai watched her a moment, witnessing the haunted memories flash through her golden eyes before he turned back towards the falling snow. He held out a gloved hand, capturing some of the little crystals on the fabric before he held them up to her to see.

"Focus," he murmured, eyes on hers. She frowned at him a moment before turning her gaze to the snowflakes attached to his glove; her heritage as a neko-jin, as well as experiments completed at the Abbey, caused her eyesight to be ten times that of a normal individual. With just a little concentration, she was able to focus on the snowflakes as if through a microscope.

Kai smiled to himself at her gasp of delighted surprise as she realized the beauty that made a snowflake what it was. No two were the same, all individual designs that sparkled in the light. The ones on his glove began to melt, so Miah reached out her own hand to capture some and continue her discovery.

Kai chuckled at her antics; her golden eyes were wide with awe, her lips forming an 'o' of wonder, like that of a child. In a way, he supposed she was; she rarely allowed herself these simple pleasures, or even thought about them as _being_ simple pleasures.

She turned to him then, a brilliant smile gracing her lips as she closed her fingers gently around the snowflakes on her palm; she leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

No words were needed; Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they watched the snowflakes fall together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :D R&R is extremely appreciated! :3

~Miah-Chan


End file.
